The Ballad of Lucy Heartfilia
by rhosinthorn
Summary: Based on the song "The Ballad of Sara Berry", this is the story of Lucy Heartfilia: cheer captain, top five student, and prom queen candidate. Until a car crash changes everything.
1. Fall Semester, Senior Year, October

**_Fall Semester, Senior Year; October_**

"Did you hear?"

"Yeah, I got the text. Do you know how bad it is?"

"Nobody does," a third voice said. Lucy looked up from where she sat with her books spread out around her on the floor. They had another hour before practice was supposed to start, but there were benefits to being a senior, and having the last period free was one of them. She was camped out on the floor of the storage room where the cheerleading squad stored their mats when not practicing, and several other members of her squad had taken refuge there as well. It was usually a quiet place to do work, but today, phones were buzzing incessantly and the whispers were starting. On a normal day, Lucy kept the place as quiet as possible, and all who visited the storage room knew that if the blonde was doing work, the room had to be quiet. One loud noise, and you'd find yourself running laps for the rest of the period.

The whispers continued, accompanied by the buzzing of phones and the occasional sound of someone typing out a response. Lucy finished the question she was working on, thought about either ignoring the issue or sending the entire group out to do laps, and decided just to ask. From what she could tell, something big was going on, and nothing she could do would make it go away.

"What's going on?" she asked, still bent over her books. Despite not looking at the other girls in the room, she instinctively knew they were frozen in place.

"Um, sorry Lucy, we didn't mean to make so much noise…" someone began, and Lucy sighed. _Since when do freshmen get free periods?_ she wondered, knowing that the speaker wasn't a senior. If it was, the girl would have just answered the question without making excuses. Lifting her head from her work, Lucy scanned the girls perched in various places around the room, phones in hand. It was easy to tell who had responded, given that the girl was trying to make herself as small as possible.

"What's the fuss about?" Lucy said, rephrasing her question and hoping that someone would answer it this time. She didn't have to wait long, as Sherry said quietly from the mats above her:

"There's a rumor going around that Yukino was in an accident."

 _Yukino_? Lucy wondered. She knew of the girl, it wasn't hard not to. Yukino was a rising star in the dance world, and rumor had it that several prestigious ballet companies were recruiting the girl pretty heavily now that she was in her senior year. "What kind of accident?"

"Car," Sherry's sister, Chelia, piped up. Lucy arched an eyebrow, knowing that the girl was only a sophomore, and should likely be in class. Looking around the room again, she realized that there were quite a few more people than normal in the small room.

"I take it that you're all here because of the news?" she asked coldly. "If you were skipping classes…that would be a _problem_."

Murmurs of assent rippled throughout the room, although Lucy noticed several shifty looks. With another sigh, she turned back to her books. "Well, keep it down. There's no use speculating. _If_ Yukino was in an accident, there'll be an announcement. For now, the rumor mill's only going to get more wrong than they get right."

"What about practice today?" Lisanna asked from her perch on top of some stacked boxes.

"What about it?" Lucy shrugged. "We're not going to cancel because the rumor mill's running. Unless they cancel all after school activities, we're proceeding as normal." She knew how heartless it sounded. Some of her squad had been in dance classes with Yukino since they were kids, and they were likely worried out of their minds. But they had a competition coming up next week, and they were nowhere near ready.

Nobody else had any questions, and the whispers died down, although the texting did not. Satisfied with the noise level, Lucy looked at the next question in her calculus homework. She really needed to get this done before practice started…

After three hours of practice, she was more than ready to shower and go home. The mood was certainly subdued, and while her ban on cellphones during practice had been enforced, girls had been checking them nonstop during water breaks. There had been a small pile in the corner of the gym floor with the water bottles, a chirping, vibrating pile. Lucy had put up with it, knowing that there was no way she could stop it, but that didn't mean that it hadn't annoyed her throughout the entire practice.

Finishing up her sweep of the gym, she checked to make sure that the equipment room door was locked before heading to the locker room. Before she could enter though, she was stopped by the athletic director.

"Lucy, I assume you're done with practice?" Mr. Clive asked, running a hand through his hair. She knew what that meant, had seen it when members of the sports teams had been injured, and prepared herself for the statement she knew was coming.

"Yes sir, I just finished making sure everything was put away. Is there anything I can help you with?"

He eyed her skeptically, and she knew that she hadn't fooled him with her blithe tone. It was hard to get anything by him, and she wasn't trying particularly hard to hide it this time. Lucy just wasn't going to jump to conclusions, preferring to wait instead until he gave _her_ information. "I would hazard a guess that the rumor mill's already reported that there was an accident today?" he asked after another moment.

 _So they were right_. "I had heard something of that sort. However, I figured it was best to wait for the facts before doing much." _Other than reminding my squad that practice was mandatory unless I've exempted them from it_. That had been a fun conversation to have, complete with averted eyes and nervous shifting. She'd also taken a moment to remind the girls that class attendance was mandatory, and that she had copies of all of their schedules.

"Yukino Aguria was involved in a car accident this afternoon. She was taken to the hospital with severe injuries, but they think she has a good chance of pulling through, although it's not going to be easy."

"That's horrible," Lucy said softly, meaning it. She had thought that it had been a small accident, blown out of proportion by the rumor mill, but apparently they had gotten it right for once. _Although, with Cana at the helm of most of the gossip around here, we usually pass about more fact than fiction_. Cana Alberona was the daughter of Mr. Clive, but stayed as far from the athletic department as possible, preferring the more social aspects of high school. In all of Magnolia High, she was probably the best informed, with a talent for picking up information that rivaled only Mirajane Strauss, who had graduated the year before.

"Indeed. For a while, they were worried that she might lose a leg, but apparently they've managed to save it, or at least that's what they think." Mr. Clive paused for a moment before continuing. "I know you have a competition coming up, but I'm strongly recommending that you cancel practice for the next two days. This is going to be a shock for the students, and many of them may need time to come to terms with it. Especially if Yukino is allowed visitors in the near future."

"I will certainly see what I can do. Today's practice was encouraging. I'll probably cancel official practices, but strongly suggest everyone spends time in the weight room or on the track instead." Lucy knew that some people might think she was heartless, but beyond the general sense of horror that she felt, knowing that someone that she knew was injured, she found it hard to muster more than vague sympathy. While she had known _of_ Yukino, and had been her classmate every now and then throughout the years, she hadn't _known_ Yukino, not really.

"That appears to be the popular option," Mr. Clive agreed. "Most of the other captains have said much the same. There are a lot of upcoming tournaments that everyone's preparing for. I also recommend that you're a bit lenient on your attendance policy in the near future. As she recovers, some of your squad in particular may wish to see her."

"Of course," Lucy replied. While _she_ may not feel immensely struck by the incident, she knew some of her squad would. Requiring everyone's presence would only create resentment and problems within the team. "If that's all, I need to shower and get home. My family will be worried."

Mr. Clive grinned at her, the worry lifting from his face for a moment. "Natsu said that he'd hang around and give you a ride. I guess your brother was impatient to take off. Hot date?"

"With himself probably," Lucy muttered, rolling her eyes. Sting could be irritatingly narcissistic on occasion. She was willing to bet that he just wanted to get home to his computer where he could figure out every bit of information possible. He wasn't interested in Yukino, to her knowledge, but if there was one thing he _was_ interested in, it was gossip. Her brother could spend hours trawling the internet to track down rumors. Nothing pleased him more than being able to hold court, shelling out bits of information to adoring and interested audiences.

"Anyway, Natsu should be just about done by now. The guys called it quits because of the rain." Mr. Clive walked towards his office, waving goodbye. Hurrying into the locker room, Lucy rushed to clean up.

As Mr. Clive had promised, Natsu was waiting for her by the front doors, leaning against the display case that held the athletic trophies. "Hey Luce," he called with the easy grin of his that she loved so much. "How was practice?"

"Surprisingly good, despite the news." Lucy said, kissing him lightly.

His expression changed. "Yeah, we were all pretty shaken up. The guys were saying all sorts of stuff…between that and the rain, we didn't get much done. I'm glad Gildarts gave me a reason to not make them practice for the next two days. Even if I did…they'd be distracted."

"I'm giving the squad the two days too," Lucy agreed as they walked towards the student parking lot. "They managed today, but the cellphone symphony was about to drive me up the wall. I'll have open conditioning in the weight room or the track, but they won't be required to be there."

"Does that mean we'll get some time?" Natsu asked hopefully, puppy dog expression on his face as he slipped an arm around her waist.

"If I'm holding practice, I have to be there," Lucy pointed out, leaning into him as much as possible while they were still moving. "Captain's responsibility."

"Yeah, but I can be there too. We could run together," Natsu pointed out, fishing his keys out of his pocket. "Want to get some food?"

Lucy unshouldered her schoolbag as she reached for the door handle. "I would, but my dad wants me home. He's been big on _family dinners_ all of the sudden. All we do is talk about college applications though."

Natsu grimaced. "Yeah, my old man's been harping on me about that. It's so much paperwork though…sometimes I wish I could just go for a career in sports and be done with it, but Dad says I should get a degree so when I break things, I have something to do."

"Your dad's just looking out for you," Lucy said, sliding into the passenger seat. "I mean, you're going to get too old to play soccer competitively someday. Have you thought about where you're going to apply?"

"Probably just to Magnolia University," Natsu started the engine. "What about you? Sting was saying that he's been looking at a bunch of places."

"Yeah, he's been checking out a ton of schools. He's probably going to study business, so he can take over the company eventually." Lucy bit her lip and stared out the window, hoping that Natsu wouldn't ask about her plans. _Why did I even start this conversation anyway?_

"You should apply to Magnolia too, Luce." Natsu glanced over at her. "If you're not going to get your license, you should stick around so I can keep driving you."

She knew he wondered why she didn't want to get her license, but she couldn't tell him. He wouldn't understand, nobody outside her house would. Ever since he had gotten his license, he had been there to drive her to and from school, unless Sting was feeling generous, which was rare. "I'll definitely think about it. Not sure what I'm planning on studying though, so that makes it hard."

"Well, you shouldn't have any issues at all," Natsu's grin was back, spreading across his face like the sun coming out from behind the clouds. "I mean, if it weren't for Levy, you'd be top of your class. Man, every time I hear someone say that cheerleaders are ditzy bimbos, I point to you and tell them that you've got second in your class."

"Only when Erza's having a bad day," Lucy reminded him, thinking of the redheaded student council president. While she could be intimidating, Erza Scarlet was the ideal high school student. Student Council President, top-five student, captain of the softball team…there was pretty much nothing she _couldn't_ do.

"Anyway," Natsu said, rolling his eyes at her protest. "You're smart, athletic, and drop-dead gorgeous. Not to mention you're funny and you put up with me."

Snickering, Lucy grinned. "I think I didn't know what I signed up for when I agreed to be your friend in kindergarten. And to think I agreed to be your girlfriend when you finally found the courage to ask."

"Hey!" he protested. "You obviously don't have an issue, since it's been three years." Stopping the car, he mock-glared at her, lip sticking out in a pout.

With a smile, she leaned across and kissed him gently. "Nope, you're the only one I want to be with. Text you later?"

"Sure thing Luce," he called as she got out the car and walked up the path to the front door, where a maid was waiting for her. Sighing, Lucy slipped into her emotionless mask. Natsu had a way of breaking down all of her barriers, but coming home brought them up in full force.

Inside, she slid her shoes off and handed her coat and bag to the maid as she asked: "Where are my father and brother?"

"Mr. Heartfilia is in his study, Miss Lucy. And Master Sting is up in his room," the maid said politely. "Dinner should be on the table in fifteen minutes."

"I'm really cutting it close, aren't I?" Lucy murmured under her breath as she took her bag from the maid. She would have to change quickly. If there was one thing she hated in particular about dinner with her family, it was that her father insisted that she dress for dinner. With cheerleading practice, getting home with enough time to slip into fresh clothes and pin up her hair was rough.

Upstairs in her room, she dropped her bag next to her desk and opened her closet, finding a skirt and cardigan that would do. Shimmying out of her jeans and teeshirt, she hurried into the skirt and found a cami that would go with the cardigan. With a swiftness gained from practice, she bound her hair up into a sleek bun and checked her watch. _Two minutes to spare. I'm getting good at this._

Emerging in the hallway, Lucy found her twin coming out of his own room. "You hear about Yukino?" he asked eagerly, fixing his hair.

"Everyone knows by now Sting," she murmured softly, remembering her tutor's lessons in deportment. Ever since her mother died, she had weekly lessons in being a lady while Sting received instruction in the finer details of how to run a business.

"They're saying she almost lost a leg," he muttered as they descended the stairs together. "Who knows, she still might."

"That's enough of that," Lucy said, rapping her brother on the head. "Natsu says you guys called it quits today because of the rain. What, you guys afraid of mud?"

"We aren't pampered princesses," Sting retorted as they entered the dining room. "Not everyone gets to practice inside all the time."

"That's enough Sting." Jude Heartfilia sat at the head of the table, looking over a portfolio, his secretary hovering behind him. "While I understand that your involvement with sports is necessary to being a well-rounded individual, we do not need to discuss them more than absolutely necessary."

"Yes, Father," Sting said quietly as he took his seat at the table. As Jude closed the portfolio and handed it to his secretary, the maids began serving the meal. For a short while, not a word was said between the three, but Jude broke the silence. "Sting, how are the applications coming?"

"Well," the blonde said. "I've got the one for Acalypha University done, but I was wondering if you'd had a chance to think about me submitting one to Magnolia as well? I know it wasn't something you had thought of, but I'd be close enough that I could learn first hand from you. Laxus says that their business program is pretty good too…"

"Out of the question," Jude's voice was cold.

"May I ask why, Father?" Sting asked quietly, and Lucy almost sighed. Her brother was on shaky ground. Nobody asked their father to justify himself.

"Magnolia is not suitable for you." Jude's tone made it clear that the matter was dismissed, but Lucy could see that her twin was not satisfied.

"But it's suitable for Laxus?"

"That is enough," Jude gritted out. "The heir of the Heartfilia Konzern will not lower himself to attend the local university. Acalypha specializes in business and will allow you to make excellent connections. Crocus or Era would also do. Capricorn informs me that you will need to remain diligent in your studies though. If your involvement with the soccer team prevents you from spending adequate time with your books, you will have to leave."

"Yes, Father." Sting said quietly, and Lucy could tell that the threat to his place on the team had done more to cow him than Jude's subtle slight against Laxus. She suspected that the man had only started family dinners after Laxus had left so he wouldn't show an obvious bias towards his biological children over his adopted ward. Her mother had begged him to take in the child of her best friend after the woman had passed, but Laxus had never been considered one of the family, and they all were well aware. Sometimes Lucy envied her older brother's freedom, but she remembered how painful the slights were to experience as an observer, and couldn't think that anymore.

Only at the end of the meal did Jude turn to Lucy. "Aquarius tells me that your deportment, while still leaving much to be desired, has improved lately. She says that at the rate you are improving, you should be ready for your debut in the early spring. Already, some of my business associates have approached me about arranging a match with one of their sons when you have graduated. Do not disappoint me."

"Yes, Father," she murmured, her eyes on her hands in her lap.

"It is good to see that you are aware of your role," Jude said firmly. "For a while, it seemed as if you were going to act like Laxus, but you appear to have come to your senses. As a Heartfilia female, it is your duty to support this family by marrying advantageously."

"I understand Father."

Lucy could feel Jude's eyes on her. "You should cease your relationship with that Dragoneel boy as soon as possible. He is worth nothing to our family. I hope you have maintained the proper distance with him? If you are not a maiden when you are married, you are a stain on our family's good name."

Fighting a blush, Lucy said softly: "I have remained chaste Father. Natsu understands that there are boundaries that must be respected. And I see no harm in maintaining my relationship with him for the time being."

"Father, at this moment a relationship with him may serve many purposes," Sting said quietly. "For one, while he may not be the most desirable match in the long run, in the school, he is best suited for her. Already there is talk that the two will be nominated as King and Queen of the prom, the closest we get to rankings. They are the most powerful couple in the school at the moment, in terms of influence. His presence at her side also deters most other suitors, who would be even less desirable. I cannot be by her side at all times."

"I see your point," Jude stroked his mustache. "Very well then, Lucy, you may continue seeing the Dragoneel boy. But only until you have successfully obtained the ranking of Queen. Your mother was selected as Queen, and I expect you to follow in her footsteps."

"As you wish," Lucy nearly whispered, before standing. "Father, I ask to be excused. I still have some studying to finish before I retire."

"You may be excused," Jude said dismissively. "Now Sting, I want to discuss that potential merger we were discussing the other night…"

Fleeing the dining room, Lucy took refuge in her room, fighting back the burning tears. As she stripped out of her dinner clothes, she bit back the angry torrent that wanted to be set free, raging against her father's blatant chauvinism. It had never mattered to him that her grades were better than Sting's or Laxus's. She had only been allowed to join the cheerleading squad because he thought that it was the most respectable activity for her. By the time she had entered, the art club was long defunct, and since he didn't approve of her being involved with student government, the student council was out of the question. Lucy wasn't even sure if he understood the athleticism that cheerleading required, seeing as he had never bothered to attend one of her competitions.

With a grim chuckle, she slipped into pajama pants and a tee shirt before settling at her desk. Lucy knew that her father wasn't the most hands on parent, but he apparently had no qualms at manipulating his children to suit his own desires. She wished Laxus hadn't moved into the dorms when he went to university. Things wouldn't have been quite as trying if he had been there. Her adopted older brother, while a bit rough around the edges at times, had a way of making things seem better. After her mother had died, Laxus had become her confidant and her protector. Sure, he had gone through a rough period as a teenager, but he had always been there for her.

Opening up her laptop, she found an email from him waiting for her. Smiling, she read about his adventures at university, the day to day updates peppered with small anecdotes about his friends, Freed and Bickslow, and his girlfriend Mira. Hitting the reply button, she tried to think of what to say.

 _Hey Lax,_

 _Father was his usual charming self again tonight. Sting wanted to talk about applying to Magnolia, but he got shot down pretty hard. Even was threatened with being taken off the team if he didn't keep his grades up. I don't know what dad's worrying about. Sting's probably top ten if he applies himself._

 _Apparently he's thinking of arranging a marriage for me after graduation. He didn't say anything about college applications to me, so I'm thinking of just applying to Magnolia and figuring out what I want to do. Father also told me_ _that I should stop dating Natsu…_

Lucy hit the backspace button, knowing that none of what she had written was what she wanted to tell Laxus. He was finally free of the oppressive atmosphere of the house, and she shouldn't complain. Even with how much she was ignored, he had it worse while he was still in the house. Looking at the blank reply, she began typing again.

 _Hey Lax,_

 _Things have been kinda quiet here. Just college applications and cheerleading for me. I haven't figured out what I want to do yet, so I'll probably just apply to Magnolia and use my freshman year to figure things out. No idea where Sting's applying though._

 _I cancelled regular practice for the squad tomorrow and the next day, and Natsu did the same for his team. We'll probably go running together tomorrow instead, which means that we'll probably bump into Grey. Hopefully, another bystander will have a camera so you can see the outcome of this one. If Erza wasn't in the classes they have together, I don't think anyone would be able to learn._

 _We cancelled practice because Yukino Aguria was in a car accident today. I don't have too many details, but Mira usually knows more than I do anyway. Cana's been doing her best, but your girlfriend still knows more than most of the school put together._

 _Anyway, I've got homework to do. Hope your exam next week goes well._

 _Lucy_

Sending the message, she pulled her textbooks out of her bag. While she had gotten a fair bit of work done, it still wasn't enough to make her feel comfortable with stopping for the night. Lucy grabbed a pencil and a fresh sheet of paper and prepared to settle in for a while. Homework, while tedious, was always a pleasant distraction from other, more troubling, thoughts.

 *****Well, here it is. The small-ish story that was distracting me from** ** _Still Standing_** **. This is loosely based on "The Ballad of Sara Berry" by Ryan Scott Oliver. I encourage you to listen to it, as it will give you an idea of how the plot of this will turn out. This chapter is mainly set-up for the rest of the plot, which starts in the next chapter. It's completely AU and if I end up throwing a pairing in...well I don't know. We'll have to see. Each chapter will be based in a certain month of the school year, going with the U.S. school system.*****


	2. Spring Semester, Senior Year, January

**_Spring Semester, Senior Year; January_**

"Lu!" the excited bluenette rushed down the hall, her arms full of books. "How was your break?"

"It was great Levy!" Lucy lied with a smile as her best friend approached. "How about yours?"

"Oh, I got to spend some time at the big library in Crocus when we went to visit my grandparents! You should go sometime, it seems as if they've got every book imaginable." Levy's blue eyes were gleaming with excitement as she remembered. Closing her locker, Lucy turned towards her first class. Levy fell into step besides her as she walked, telling stories about the break. Lucy couldn't help but feel a pang of envy. Her break had been empty. Sting had spent most of it closeted with her father, learning about the Konzern, and she had been left to the tender mercies of her deportment tutor, Aquarius. They had spent hours going over household management, practicing ballroom dances, and nitpicking over Lucy's merely passable skills at embroidery.

It was the twenty-first century, but sometimes Lucy felt as if she was stuck in the nineteenth century. Her father expected nothing of her but that she would marry for the good of the business and be a successful society lady. She wasn't allowed to get her license, because what was the point of a woman behind the wheel? Grades didn't matter, because it was more important that she was versed in polite conversation, so as to be able to entertain her husband's guests. At times, Lucy wondered if her mother would have raised her this way, but she could remember very little of Layla, who had died when she and Sting weren't any older than six. _If you had lived, would you have insisted that I learn to be the perfect lady, or could I have been allowed to do whatever I wanted?_

"LEVY!" the shout broke her free of her thoughts, and Lucy saw Jet and Droy rushing across the classroom towards them, about to engulf her best friend in a hug. The three were childhood friends, much like Lucy and Natsu, and were inseparable at times. Levy set her books on a nearby desk and accepted the hugs that they enveloped her with.

"Hi guys!"

Lucy watched as the three began chattering about their vacation, enjoying the glimpse into a normal life. She was surprised when she was jostled from behind. "Move it blondie," a voice growled, and she looked over her shoulder only to find Gajeel glaring at her.

"What are you saying to my girlfriend, Redfox?" Natsu's voice snapped, as his arm slipped around Lucy's waist.

"She needed to move out of the damn way," Gajeel growled back.

"Luce isn't _in_ the way, metal face," Natsu shot. "Maybe if you just looked where you were going sometimes…"

"Students, as intriguing as this is, I have a lesson on government to impart." Natsu and Gajeel shut up as the history teacher, Mr. Conbolt, moved into the room. "Now, if you'd all take your seats, I could get the announcements done and get to my lesson?"

Lucy slid into her seat next to Natsu and pulled out her notebook. While history was Levy's passion, and government Laxus's, Lucy wasn't a fan. She liked the stories history told, but only when they were crafted into something a bit more…interesting than just a textbook. But the school required all students to take a certain number of history credits, so here she was.

"Now that you're all seated, I've got some announcements for you all." Mr. Conbolt sighed as he looked at the paper in his hands. "Welcome back from winter vacation, we hope everyone's break was restful and educational…please remember that the school rules are still in full force, particularly the ones about snowball fights in the hallway…" This particular statement was directed towards Natsu, who had celebrated the end of the previous semester with a school wide snowball fight with his longtime rival, Grey Fullbuster.

"Now…as I'm sure you're all excited to know…" Giggles and snickers filled the room at the less than excited tone of voice Mr. Conbolt was using. "The selections have been made for this year's prom committee. Before I read the names, I would like to remind everyone that it is acceptable for any student, regardless of gender, to participate on the committee. Anyone with any questions or concerns about the selection process is invited to speak with Principal Dreyar at any time. This year's prom committee is: Levy McGarden, Sherry Blendy, Evergreen Justine, Kinana Cubelious, Juvia Lockser, and Lisanna Strauss. The first meeting will be tomorrow after school. Congratulations ladies."

Flipping the page over, Mr. Conbolt continued reading as if he was simply following a script. "Now, nominations for the positions of prom king and queen are being accepted all week. Ballots are in the main office, as well as the ballot box. You may nominate yourself. At the end of the week, the top three candidates from each gender will be announced, and they will be able to accept or reject their nomination. Voting will take place at the beginning of March, and the male and female students with the highest number of votes will join the prom committee. The other students will be recognized as princes and princesses. Are there any questions?"

When there were none, Mr. Conbolt looked relieved. "Now, on to today's lesson…"

At the end of the day, Lucy made her way to the girl's locker room. While official practice didn't start until next week, she had made it clear that her opinion was that her squad should put in some time either in the weight room or the indoor track. Wanting to set a good example, she planned on being there every day after school. Natsu, although finished with soccer, had his responsibilities as captain of the basketball team and would likely be there as well. She enjoyed the days when they were able to work out together, because her father and cheerleading ate up most of the time that she could have used to spend with Natsu.

"Hey did you guys hear?" a voice said as she changed. Not one of her squad, and definitely a freshman from the pitch. "The senior who was in an accident, Yukino Aguria, came in for a visit today."

"That's old news," someone else scoffed. "My sister texted me that _she_ heard Yukino's coming back tomorrow for good. She would have been back today, but there was a paperwork mixup, so she couldn't."

Closing her gym locker, Lucy made her way to the indoor track where she knew Natsu would be waiting. She was surprised that the news took so long to reach her, although it _did_ explain the cellphone usage that seemed more pervasive than usual. Her own phone spent most of the day turned off, since it was the simplest model her father could find. Only Natsu and Levy had her number, outside of her own family, and they knew that she couldn't text very much because of her father's restrictions. Still, Lucy was usually connected to the gossip even without a phone. _Good for Yukino though, coming back_.

It was now common knowledge around the school that the girl had nearly lost a leg, and that the prognosis wasn't good for the continuation of her dancing career. Lucy pitied the girl. Losing your dream for the future was awful, and she probably hadn't thought of a backup. Also common knowledge was that the driver had been drunk, even as early in the afternoon as the accident was. All of the students had been forced to sit through several assemblies on the evils of drunk driving the previous semester, and Lucy was certain that they would have more closer to prom season.

"Hey Luce, ready to run?" Natsu's cheerful call broke through her thoughts, and she looked up to find him stretching next to the track.

"Yeah, it's been a while since I was able to let loose," she replied, joining him. "I think it's your turn to set the pace."

"Sounds about right," He smiled cheerfully at her, in the way that she knew made her want to melt. "It's good to see you again. I'm bummed that we couldn't hang out much over break."

"It's good to see you too," Lucy mumbled, blushing. She had wanted to spend time with Natsu, but her father forbade her from spending too much time with him, given that she would have to break up with him in the near future. Just the thought made her heart ache, and Lucy swallowed hard. _How can I tell him?_ She knew that anyone she asked would tell her to just go against her father's wishes, but it wasn't that simple. While he had never said anything to her about what would happen if she disobeyed, Lucy could tell that the consequences would be severe.

"Ready to go? I'm thinking a few laps to warm us up, and then we start the actual fun." Natsu bounced eagerly on his feet, looking down the track. Only a few runners were out at the moment, although Lucy knew that it might be more crowded later on.

"Sounds great," she said, pushing thoughts of her father out of her head. Lucy just needed to run, to tire herself out so she wouldn't have anything else to worry about but her aching muscles.

They ran in a companionable silence, someone else having turned a radio on and hooked it up to the track's speakers. By the time they were done, Lucy was ready for a long hot shower and fresh clothes. _Maybe a nap too_.

"Luce, you gonna shower here or at your house?" Natsu asked as she headed off. "I was thinking I'd shower at my place today."

"I'm okay with that," she called. "Let me just change and get my things."

"See you out front!" With his trademark grin, Natsu jogged off towards the men's locker room. Lucy grimaced as she thought of what she would have to tell him, but she had until March at the earliest before she had to tell him. Maybe later if she could convince her father.

After she got home and soaked in the tub for a while, Lucy checked her email before heading down to dinner. Nothing from Laxus, but that wasn't surprising. He was taking a winter break course that seemed to occupy most of his time, or at least that was the way it sounded at Christmas, when he came for three days. There had been an odd tension in the house then, and while her father couldn't directly exclude Laxus from participating in family events, it was clear that he was excluded nonetheless.

There was an email from Levy though, telling her that while she couldn't nominate anyone for prom queen or king, the bluenette had it on good authority that several nominations for Lucy were already in the box. Smiling, Lucy replied to the message, not having the heart to explain that she didn't care about the position, her father did. Being prom queen…Lucy could care less about it.

At the appointed time, she made her way to the dining room where her father was already waiting, standing in front of the fireplace talking to Sting.

"Lucy, punctuality for a lady is at least five minutes before the stated time, not the stated time. Be sure you observe this in the future."

"Yes Father," she murmured, taking her place at the table.

"Sting, I have a meeting tomorrow that I want you to participate in, so please make sure to return directly from school…"

At the end of the week, the excitement was nearly palpable. After school, the seniors gathered in the cafeteria to hear the prom committee announce the nominations. Levy stood on a table, still barely visible over the crowd. "Alright everyone, quiet down!" she yelled.

When she had the crowd under control, the bluenette looked at the sheet of paper in her hand, the other five members of the committee behind her. "Okay, we're here to give the top three nominees each for prom king and queen, and hear any rejections. First, the candidates for prom king: Natsu Dragoneel, Sting Heartfilia, and Rouge Cheney."

Wild applause greeted the trio as they made their way out of the crowd. Levy looked at them. "Are all of you willing to accept the nomination?"

Natsu gave a thumbs up, and Rogue opened his mouth, but Sting stepped on his foot and said: "I'm too busy, so I'll have to decline the nomination, but Rogue here accepts."

The look on Rogue's face was mutinous, but Levy ignored it. "Very well then. Now, on to the girls. Lucy Heartfilia, Erza Scarlet and Yukino Aguria!"

Cheers accompanied each name, but oddly enough the cheers for Yukino were the loudest. Making her way through the crowd, Lucy stood besides Erza, who was next to the chair Yukino was sitting in.

"Do you three accept the nominations?" Levy asked once the cheering had died down.

"I'm afraid I'll have to decline," Erza said. "I'm too busy with student council activities to run a campaign."

"I accept," Lucy said, and was echoed by Yukino.

"Very well then. Now that the candidates have been announced, the campaigns can begin. Voting takes place during the first week of March. You have until then to gather support!"

Levy jumped down from the table and hugged Lucy. "I'm so happy for you!" she cried. "You and Natsu will make the cutest couple."

"I could end up with Rogue," Lucy reminded her friend, thinking about her father's orders when it came to Natsu.

"You won't," Levy said with certainty. "You two are the cutest couple in school, and the most popular."

"Don't get ahead of yourself Levy," Lucy said gently. "Yukino is a worthy opponent in this race." She nodded at the other girl, sitting and talking with several friends. "It won't be an easy one."

"Nonsense," Levy said. "You two are going to win it."

"Whatever you say Levy," Lucy said, making her way towards the locker room. She had canceled mandatory practice due to the announcement, but made strong suggestions about what the other girls could do with the free afternoon. Upon entering the weight room, she was glad to see most of her squad assembled already.

"I hope you guys weren't waiting for me," she said as she joined them. "You all have been around long enough to know what to do."

"Of course we do," Millenia said. "We're just discussing the nominations. As much as I support you, Yukino's got a pretty good chance. Her accident might bring a lot of sympathy votes."

"It will be an interesting race," Lucy said. "However, for now we need to concentrate on getting back into shape after winter break. Come on guys, no more dawdling."

 *****Well, still basically just setting everything up. I consider the previous chapter as more of a prologue, and this chapter's the "real" first chapter. The story's written in monthly segments, and the next one is** ** _super_** **long. As of right now, I'm pretty set on a certain pairing, but since I'm still solidifying everything, I'll hold off on the announcement. If it isn't obvious in two chapters, I'll eat my hat. If I had a hat.**

 **If anyone thinks that Lucy's dad's** ** _really_** **old fashioned, to the point of being cruel, good for you. He's definitely treating Lucy differently just because he has certain ideas about what a girl should and shouldn't do. I certainly don't endorse this viewpoint, but I was trying to craft a situation where Lucy's upbringing and family life would be somewhat similar to that in the canon story.**

 **Other than that, there should be no issues with my posting the next chapter of** ** _Still Standing_** **tomorrow. I don't know when this one will be updated next, but I'll try and get it done soon.*****


	3. Spring Semester, Senior Year, February

**_Spring Semester, Senior Year; February_**

Lucy couldn't pinpoint the moment where things had begun to go wrong.

Sitting in Principal Dreyar's office with Yukino, she looked steadily at the old man as he said: "The two of you are intelligent young ladies. Can I assume you both know why you're here?"

"Is it because of what's been happening with the campaign for prom queen?" Yukino asked softly.

"Yes it is. At first I was content to let the matter sort itself out, but we have approached troubling levels of disturbance." Makarov sighed. "Last month it was mainly rumors. They began innocuously, but they have since reached an alarming level. I doubt that any of what's being said is true, but that doesn't make it any less hurtful. And as the rumors grew, new rumors began in backlash. Now we have escalated to property damage, and I feel I have to step in. Do either of you girls have anything to say?"

"I'm sorry Principal Dreyar, but I don't have any information that might shed light on what's occurring," Lucy said stiffly. While the principal had been addressing the matter in a neutral tone, she knew what the real deal was. The rumors, the damaged posters…they were all targeting Yukino. But despite everything, the girl's popularity only continued to grow. At the expense of Lucy's.

She had sensed the growing distrust of the student body as the whole thing escalated. In the beginning, Lucy had paid no attention to the rumors. Students always talked. Even Mirajane, when she was running for prom queen, had to deal with nasty rumors, and Mirajane was the nicest person anyone could have known. Sure, the rumors had mainly targeted Yukino, but Lucy didn't think that they were true, and the rumor mill would eventually discard them in favor of a more probable target.

But the rumors got even worse, and suspicion began to fall on her. New rumors circulated that _Lucy_ was trying to discredit Yukino with the rumors, but Lucy ignored that one. She had nothing to do with it, and she refused to act as if she was trying to make amends. Even acknowledging the rumors' existence would make it look as if she was behind them. So she kept her head high and her nose clean, taking extra pains to make sure that she did nothing that could possibly be misconstrued.

The property damage was the latest step though. At first it had just been ripped down posters, mainly Yukino's, or posters that had been scribbled on, filled with garbage about Yukino. It had recently escalated to defacing Yukino's locker, which is what Lucy suspected had forced the administration to act.

"I'm afraid I don't know anything either," Yukino murmured, toying with the handle of her cane. She still moved with a noticeable limp, and the general rumor was that she may never fully get rid of it. Dancing again was out of the question.

"Very well then," Makarov sighed. "Yukino, you are dismissed. Lucy, please stay a moment. I'd like to ask how your brother is doing."

Slowly, Yukino moved out of the room, the quiet thuds of her cane the only sound until the door closed behind her. Once it had, Lucy looked at the small man. "You don't want to know about Laxus."

"No, he keeps me updated regularly on how he's doing," Makarov sighed. "My grandson says he keeps in touch with you too."

"But we're not here to talk about my brother," Lucy said quietly. "We both know that calling us in here together was just for show, although I appreciate it. I know that out of everyone, I have the strongest motive for doing all of this."

"That is correct." Makarov looked at Lucy, his eyes stern. "I'm going to ask you again. Do you know anything about what's going on with this race?"

Lucy shook her head. "I thought it was just the normal stuff, at the beginning anyway. Nothing more than what happens every year. When it started getting worse, I couldn't acknowledge it, or I would look responsible. I'm just as clueless as you about the who and why."

"How are things at home Lucy? I know your father…"

"Things at home are fine," Lucy said coldly. "My father may not be a doting parent, but he is a good one. If something was wrong, I would approach someone."

"No offense meant," Makarov said easily. "I was just curious as to why one of my best students wouldn't apply to college."

Lucy froze. "I'm taking a gap year," she said slowly. "My plan is to travel before I attend school again." In all actuality, her father had refused to let her apply, telling her that it was up to her future husband whether or not she went to college.

"Ah, I see. Have you made your plans yet?" Makarov asked cheerfully. "Do you know where you're planning to go?"

"Around Fiore for a start," Lucy struggled to keep her composure. The principal had a way of getting under someone's skin. "After that…we'll see how much time I have left."

"Sounds wonderful," he commented. "You must be looking forward to it."

"Most certainly," Lucy lied. "It's something that I've been interested in, and now I get the chance to do it."

"Lucy, can we be honest with each other?" Makarov said sternly. "While Laxus and I don't usually talk about your family, it has come up from time to time. From what I understand, there are certain things expected of you…"

"Principal Dreyar, I'm afraid I must get to class now. If I'm going to keep up my grades, I shouldn't miss anything." Lucy stood and gathered her bag. "I am very happy with how my future plans are progressing, but if anything changes, I'll let you know. Thank you for your time."

"Of course Lucy," he said as she walked out of his office.

Natsu was waiting for her. "How did you know?" she asked as they walked down the hall together.

"As soon as you left the room, people started texting. I had to come see what was going on. Is this about the campaign?"

"Principal Dreyar only wanted to know if Yukino or I knew anything about who was doing this. Neither of us could shed any light on the matter, so he dismissed us to return to class."

"Yukino left several minutes ago," Natsu pointed out, and Lucy turned to see his face missing its usual grin. "Come on Luce, tell me. Something's up."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Lucy said softly. She knew that she had been pulling away from him, between the stress of the campaign and the impending demise of their relationship. "I'm just starting to get a bit nervous about graduating."

"Luce…you're distant. You've been keeping things from me, and I don't know what to think. All this stuff that's been happening to Yukino…it looks really bad."

"Don't you believe me when I say that I have nothing to do with it?" Lucy had never expected Natsu, of all people, to believe that she would be behind something like this. They had been friends forever, dated for three years…and now he stood before her looking at her as if he had never seen her before.

"Luce, I don't know what to think anymore. Yukino's a nice girl, it wouldn't be her. But you…you've been keeping something back from me, and I know that the two of you were never close. With everything that's going on…it's hard to think of anyone else. You can tell me, whatever it is."

Closing her eyes, Lucy counted to ten, knowing what she had to do, but feeling herself shatter as she opened her mouth and said: "I want to break up, Natsu."

"What?" He was confused, she knew that tone of voice. Hurt, and fear, played over his face. "Is this because of what I just said?"

"It's been coming for a while Natsu," Lucy stuck to half-truths. "We're not going to make it past graduation. It was only a matter of time. If you could even entertain a shadow of a thought that I might be the one doing this…you obviously don't know me. Now, I'm sorry, but we should end this. We can still be friends, but we'll never be more."

"Luce…I didn't mean…" She was breaking his heart, she knew that. Lucy knew that she knew Natsu better than anyone else, and she knew that what she was doing was probably the cruelest thing she could do to him.

"Natsu, it's over. We have to accept that and move on. Now, I need to get back to class, and so do you. I'll get a ride home from my brother tonight. Thanks…for everything."

Without another word, she turned and walked away, careful to make her steps even and keep her head high. She couldn't afford to show heartbreak or weakness now. It was what had to happen, although she hated every minute of it.

Rounding the corner, she listened for footsteps around her before slumping against the wall. She just needed a moment to compose herself before she could go back to the classroom. Everyone would know by the time she arrived. Their discussion had happened by a partially open classroom door, and she had caught a glimpse of Cana's familiar brown hair inside. Her break up had just become fodder for the gossips of the school.

"Hey, come with me." A hand grabbed her wrist, and her head shot up in alarm. _I didn't hear anyone coming!_

"Who are you?" she mumbled, looking at the lean teenager in front of her. His hair was a darker red than Erza's, and a scar covered his right eye.

"Erik," he muttered before tipping his head towards a nearby classroom. "You need a place to hide?"

"I should get to class," she murmured, regaining her composure. "Thanks for the offer though."

"You've got more guts than I do," Erik said quietly. "I'd be finding the nearest dark corner right about now. Cana Alberona was by that door."

"I'm aware," Lucy said stiffly. "Since you know what happened, I can only assume it's spreading faster than wildfire. The best way to defeat a rumor is to ignore it and give the mill nothing else to chew on."

"I know because my friend caught it on video," Erik said quietly. "You don't have to worry, he and I aren't going to send it anywhere. But he figured that he'd let me know so I could offer you a place to hide if you wanted it."

"As I said, thanks but no thanks," Lucy pulled her wrist free. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not. And don't try to bullshit me about this. I know what hidden pain looks like, and you're good at it. But anyone who _knows_ will see. So I offered, you refused, and I'll let you go. If you ever need a place though…go to Mr. Connall's class and ask for me there. He'll show you where I am."

Lucy turned her back on him and headed for her class. _That was certainly odd_.

Somehow, she made it through the rest of her classes. The glances sent her way were…odd. Some students obviously pitied her, but others seemed downright hostile. Whether it was her meeting with the principal that had prompted it or the subsequent break up with Natsu, she wasn't sure, but the hostility was becoming more and more common.

When she arrived in the storage room, it was thankfully quiet, although her squad refused to look at her. That may have been more out of sympathy over her break up, but she was willing to take whatever silence they offered.

As the others arrived for practice though, Lucy felt the hostility again. Taking a deep breath, she carried on as if nothing had happened, but it was one of their rougher practices. She toughed it out though, making sure that they did their best to remain focused and sharp, but by the time she ended practice, half an hour earlier than normal, Lucy was exhausted. Dismissing the others, she began folding up the mats and checking for any leftover objects that her squad had left behind.

Reaching the locker room, she paused as she heard voices inside. "…she's acting as if nothing happened at all. Does she really think we'll buy it?"

"You have to be pretty messed up in the head to say what she's been saying about Yukino. I wouldn't be surprised if she's colder than ice."

"I heard that Natsu broke up with her because of that."

"No, he broke up with her because she's been going after Yukino."

"That's not how it happened! _She_ broke up with him because he wouldn't help her go after Yukino."

Swallowing hard, Lucy moved towards her school locker. She had left her winter coat there instead of cramming it into her school locker. Maybe if she went and got it, the others would be gone by the time she returned.

After she had changed and gotten her school bag from the locker room, Lucy headed for the front doors. Sting had gone home after school so that he could do something with their father, and she had told Natsu not to give her a ride anymore. Grimacing, she pulled her hood up over her hair and prepared to walk. Her father would have a fit, but she wouldn't call for a ride. _I'll have to work something out with Sting tomorrow_.

"Hey sis, get in." Lucy blinked at the familiar figure standing outside the car parked at the curb.

"Why are you here?" she blurted out, forgetting her manners.

Laxus smiled gently at her. "Can't a brother visit his sister once in a while?"

"Of course," Lucy said, slipping into the passenger seat. "But don't you usually have classes right now?"

"Eh, we're allowed one skip day," Laxus shrugged, climbing into the driver's seat. "So…Lisanna texted Mira, who let me know."

"Ah," _So that's why he was here_.

Glancing at her, Laxus said: "According to her, Natsu's pretty broken up about it."

"That's how it seemed," Lucy said, staring out the window.

"You two been having problems lately?"

"Not really. We just…grew apart." Of all of the people in her house, Laxus was the best at knowing when she was lying, so she had to stick to the truth.

"Grew apart, or were forced apart?" Laxus asked shrewdly.

"Does it matter?" Lucy spat venomously. "We're over."

"Gramps was asking me if I knew of any trouble at the house," Laxus said, letting the matter of Natsu drop. "Apparently there's been some stuff going on at school and he wonders if something from outside isn't causing it."

"He asked me the same thing," Lucy said, regaining her composure. "The prom queen race has been nastier than normal, and he was putting out feelers to see if Yukino or I knew anything."

"I don't think some of those rumors qualify simply as _nastier than normal_. They're mostly about Yukino too. Must be making your life hard."

Lucy looked at him in surprise. "You don't think that I'm starting them?"

Laxus shrugged. "Not your style. Neither is the poster stuff, or Yukino's locker. You're honest to a fault when it comes to competitions. That's why you're such a good captain. Any challenges you make to Yukino would be issued openly. Rumors and vandalism aren't what you do. But whoever's doing it, they're making you look pretty guilty."

"That's why your grandfather wanted to talk to me," Lucy admitted. "He called Yukino in too, so it didn't look as bad, but it still made my day nastier than usual. Combine that with what happened with Natsu, and my squad having a rough practice…it was one of the worse days I've had."

"What's up with your squad?" Laxus asked. "You guys were great when I saw you in the fall."

"They're taking the Yukino thing pretty rough I think," Lucy said steadily, trying not to think about what she had heard in the locker room. "A bunch of them have been friends with her since they were kids in dance class together."

"It would make things pretty rough," Laxus agreed. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Keep my chin up, my head down, and my nose clean," Lucy said seriously. "I don't know what's going on or why these things are happening, and the longer I stay out of it, hopefully they'll back off."

"Seems to me like staying out of it has only made things worse," Laxus said softly. "What are you going to do if this escalates again?"

"There's only two more weeks until voting," Lucy said stubbornly. "It will all be over then."

"Have you thought about what happens if you lose?"

Shrugging, Lucy said: "I don't really care about winning this or not."

"Your mom was queen though," Laxus pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah, so Father wants me to be queen too. I'll have to get Sting to help deflect on that one, but hey, I'm a member of the court either way, so that should help." Lucy knew that it wouldn't be that simple, but her father got his way about everything else, so he could just deal with her losing a pointless contest.

"Is he the reason you haven't applied for college?"

Lucy froze. Apparently, that was answer enough for Laxus, as he let out a long sigh. "Gramps wondered, and he asked me. You know, I appreciate that your dad gave me a place to live and all, but he's a bit of a nutjob. Lucy, you can get your license, go to college, do whatever you want to do. I'll back you up, and so will Gramps."

"Laxus, I know what you're trying to do, but I can handle myself. And since I don't know what I want to do, not applying to college isn't me being held back. It's me not wasting money."

He looked torn, but they had just pulled up to the house and they both knew that she had to get out. Taking a deep breath, Laxus said: "Well…if you ever need anything, _anything_ at all, just call, and I'll do whatever it takes to help you out."

"Thanks Laxus," Lucy said, leaning over to give him a quick hug. "I really appreciate it."

"Anytime sis."

As Lucy hurried into the house, she found Sting coming down the stairs. "Was that Laxus's car that I saw pulling away?"

"Yeah, he had to talk to his grandfather and ended up giving me a ride home. Am I late?" Checking her watch, Lucy confirmed that dinner should be in half an hour, just as she had thought.

"No, he just summoned me to the study to go over a few things before we ate." Sting said, pausing in front of her. "Hey…I heard about Natsu."

"Find me someone who hasn't and I'll find you a medal." Lucy said dryly. "In retrospect, holding that particular conversation outside a classroom with Cana inside was a poor idea and in the future, I plan to hold any and all similar conversations somewhere private."

"You know that wasn't my point," Sting said harshly. "He was a mess for the rest of the day Lucy. I know you had to do it, but not this soon and not that way. Since when did you stop caring about him?"

"Does the rumor mill talk about what he said just before I broke up with him?" Lucy asked softly.

"I don't know what to believe out of the rumor mill these days, because so much of it's _about_ you these days." Sting muttered. At that moment, Lucy caught a glimpse of the doubt in his eyes, and she knew that her brother was just like Natsu, just like a growing number of people at the school, just like Makarove Dreyar…at least he was trying to continue believing that she wouldn't have anything to do with what was going on. But the doubt was there. _My own brother_.

"It doesn't matter." She brushed by him and moved up the stairs to her room. Upstairs, she considered sinking down on her bed and crying, but her puffy eyes would be noted and commented on at dinner, so she simply changed and immersed herself in her embroidery until she had to go down for dinner. The one good thing about being forced to learn embroidery was that it proved useful for times when she didn't want to think.

At dinner, her father made no comment to her until dessert was served. "I hear that Laxus brought you home from school?"

"Yes Father. He had stopped to talk with the principal about something and offered to give me a ride home."

"What happened to that Dragoneel boy?"

"I ended things with him, just as you asked Father."

"Will this impact the upcoming vote?"

"Not to my knowledge, sir."

"Good."

And that was all that was said.

 *****More plot now. And NaLu fans, please don't hate me. It had to happen for the story to follow the song. I can't promise when the next update will happen; it depends on my writer's block for other stories.*****


End file.
